


Delicate

by Savagelittlething



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savagelittlething/pseuds/Savagelittlething
Summary: Rey just moved to Hoth. A city that was different then her dried up town she left behind. She wasn’t looking for anything in particular. Kylo Ren’s Reputation is dragged through the mud by his ex-employer. So getting close to anyone isn’t exactly in his plans.





	1. Chapter 1

Rain was pouring down hard on the small town of Hoth. Rey stood in front of the window of her house watching the droplets of rain coming down hard.

 

The sound of her television was drowned out by the rain that was pounding on the roof of her house. 

 

She remembered the first time she felt rain. It was the first week when she moved into the city. It was sunny outside and she just stepped outside, when she felt something wet hit her head.

 

Her hand reaches to touch the top of her head where the drop had landed. When she pulled her hand down in front of her face, there was nothing but the feeling of something wet.

 

She should have ran inside the moment she felt the first drop. Because the next thing she knew, a steady sprinkle of rain fell all around her.

 

 

It never rained in Jakku. That shithole town was like a wasteland, where nothing grew and nobody was around for miles.

 

A laugh escaped from her lips as she danced around in the rain. As she let the water soak her to the bone. She was so caught up in her little world, until she heard a car door slam.

 

 

“You might want to get inside and warm up, before you catch a cold.”

 

Rey turned to see her neighbor standing there holding an umbrella to protect himself from the rain. 

 

He frowned as he took her in. She looked like a drowned rat, from standing in the rain too long. He looked up as he heard a snort coming from his neighbor.

 

“Whatever you say, Mom.” She said sarcastically. She turned away from him as she headed inside her house, cutting her off from his sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey stretches as she stands in her yard. A smile crosses her face, as she looks around. Although it’s warm outside, there’s a cool breeze that feels wonderful. 

 

She looks over at her neighbors house, but the blinds are still shut. He must still be asleep after all that noise he made till four a.m. 

 

Rey takes her keys out of her pocket as she stands next to her car, unlocking the door as she gets in.

 

She looks behind her as she starts to pull out, making sure no one is coming around the corner.

Rey didn’t need an accident this early in the morning.

 

A ping from her phone alerts her to an incoming text message. She waits till she’s at a stop light to see what it says. 

 

Finn: Hope you’re on the way. Rose, Poe, Paige and I are waiting for you.

 

Rey: Be there soon.

 

The parking lot wasn’t too full yet. She pulls into the parking lot close to the restaurant’s door. She gets out of her car, locking it up as she heads to the door.

 

It’s cozy inside with tables in the middle of the restaurant and booths on the far left side of the wall. 

 

Rey scans the place looking for her friends. Hazel eyes stop as she sees a mop of dark hair, sitting in the last booth in the back.

 

She takes in his face that was set in a present brooding look. His lips were full looking, the kind that were made for kissing.

 

Waving catches her attention from the corner of her eyes. She turns to see Finn and her friends sitting in the front booth.

 

The conversation picks up in the small booth, as they all pick at their breakfast. Rey smiles and nods at them, but her eyes drift over their booth to the last one.

 

Her neighbor is still there. She watches as his eyebrows scrunch in confusion at whatever he’s reading.

 

He must of felt someone was watching him, because he looks right up at her. Their eyes making contact with each other. 

 

This was the first time she has seen his face. Well actually looked at his face. But now she’s just staring and he must think her a creep.

 

Rey blushes as she ducks her head back down, making sure to keep her head down. She starts picking at her breakfast again, as she tries to act nonchalant about staring at her neighbor.

 

When the waitress clears their plates, the gang all stands up heading towards the door to leave the restaurant.

 

As if she could feel someone watching her, she turns to look through the window of the restaurant to see her neighbor staring at her.

 

He smirks at her and lifts his hand to wave goodbye at her. Then turns back to the book on the table.

 

A scowl crosses her face as she huffs and walks to her car. She should have known he’d make fun of her, but to be honest she knew nothing about him.

 

 

Except the sarcastic jabs they made towards each other. Their interactions weren’t everyday and were so little in between. 

 

Later that night at home sitting on her back porch, with a cup of tea in hand enjoying the quiet of the night.

 

A loud crash made her jump as she turned to her neighbors house. The lights were on in his house, with the blinds drawn shut. She could see him grip his hair as he paced.

 

Just who was he?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is enjoying the nice day in her little garden out back. She even enjoys the banter between her and her neighbor.

The weather was perfecting for letting the windows open all through her house. She was walking out into her backyard, to her little garden she just started.

 

She kneeled in the grass as she started to to dig little holes for the seeds she was going to plant. The hybrid tea flower that she touched delicately with her fingertips was her favorite.

 

“Now, that’s a pretty flower. Didn’t know that you could grow girls like that.”

 

Rey moved from her garden as she walked towards the fence that separated her yard from her neighbor. 

 

“Is that where you come from, little scavenger?”

 

“I’ll show you where I come from, Monster.”

 

Ben smirked as he lowered his eyes at his neighbor. This was the most interaction he had with anyone in a long time. There was something about her, that breathed life into his grey little world.

 

She was breathing Ben Solo back into life. He wasn’t exactly sure who that man was, since he hid behind the mask of Kylo Ren so long.

 

They were slowly starting to warm up to each other. Although it took them months and a few awkward moments.

 

“You like it here, little scavenger, away from all the people?”

 

“Do you, Monster, like it from all the people, with only a scavenger as company?”

 

“Indeed.”

 

“So, what’s your name, Monster?”

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

 

Rey was a little perplexed about his sudden change in his demeanor. It was if she asked him a personal question. When all she asked for was his name. 

 

It’s not like she was asking him about his personal life. Rey drew her lips into a pout as she continued to stare at the space her neighbor left.

 

Just who was her Monster?


End file.
